1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric meter, and in particular to an electric meter that can be used to measure resistance, voltage or current.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional electric meter constituted of measuring bars and a main body is, for example, disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No. 578913, which includes a main body and two measuring bar assemblies. The measuring bar assembly comprises a measuring bar and a lead with both ends thereof connected to the main body and the measuring bar respectively. In use, the two measuring bars are brought into contact with an article to be measured, so that the main body can display data, such as voltage, resistance or current to be measured. After use, the leads are wrapped around the outer surface of the main body. Then, the user utilizes positioning covers to fix the two measuring bars. Although the above kind of electric meter has a measuring effect, the process of wrapping the leads is complicated and wastes time. Further, after being wrapped for a long time, the wires within the leads may be broken or damaged.
Therefore, in order to reduce the problem involved in wrapping the leads of the electric meter, for example, US Patent Publication No. USD427534 discloses an electric meter, which includes a measuring bar integrally formed with a main body and another measuring bar connected with the main body via a lead. However, since one measuring bar is integrally formed with the main body, this measuring bar will be worn inevitably in use. On the other hand, the electric meter may fall off or suffer impact accidentally in use, causing the failure of the electric meter and thus increasing the purchasing cost thereof. Further, since the measuring bars protrude outside the main body, the whole volume of the main body in storage will become large. All the above are the primary drawbacks of prior art and thus it is necessary to be improved.